Método empírico
by blondieunicorn
Summary: Hermione entiende que no todo el conociemiento está en los libros... y que a veces es más divertido "experimentar" Femslash (Hermione x Fleur). Es mi primer fanfic, así que, no seais malos.


Antes que nada... me gustaría decir que, por desgracia, no soy J. . Si lo fuese no estaría escribiendo esto y estaría en mi piscina con forma de tortuga al oeste de Kansas mientras un elfo doméstico me prepararía un cubat... a lo que iba: **The Harry Potter books are ****by Ms. J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Little Literacy Agency, Arthur A. Levine, Random House &amp; Warner Brothers. Other copyrights and trademarks of Harry Potter belong to Hallmark, Jim Dale, Nintendo/GameBoy, Department56, Coca-Cola, Inc., and more to come. All rights reserved.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"MÉTODO EMPÍRICO"**

Hermione siempre había sido una sabelotodo. La alumna perfecta: siempre con la mano levantada y la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

Y se obcecaba. Se podía interesar en un tema y no parar de leer libros, pesados volúmenes escritos Dios sabe cuando, hasta dar con la respuesta.

Fleur acababa de llegar a casa. La verdad es vivir en aquel apartamento cerca de Vauxhall Road había sido una buena idea, menos cuando ibas llena de bolsas y tu novia estaba demasiado "ocupada" para abrirte la puerta. Fleur bufó.

\- _¡Mione!_ \- gritó enfadada la francesa

\- _Mmmmm..._ \- fue el ruído que escuchó la francesa como respuesta. Su novia era una... ¿vaca?. Otra vez era ingnorada por culpa de aquel "fantástico" libro...

Fleur cerro la puerta a duras penas, tiró las bolsas y se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio.

\- _¡Hermione!_

\- _Ajam..._\- contestó la castaña sin prestarle atención

\- _¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?_ \- dijo enfadada la francesa

\- _Mmmm ..._

\- _¡Hermione Jean Granger!_ \- gritó desesperada.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros: ¡oh, si! Esto sería divertido...

\- _¿Eh?_\- Hermione miró brevemente a la bruja francesa, quien levantó una ceja - _Hola cariño_ -

Dijo fugazmente para volver a su lectura

\- _¿Se puede saber qué es tan interesante para que ni siquiera me hagas caso?_

\- _..._ \- Hermione no se molestó en responder. Sabía lo que venía... y lo esperaba ansiosa. ¡Claro que lo esperaba!

La bruja francesa se abalazó sobre ella sentándose sobre sus piernas y arrebatándole el libro de las manos:_ "Se dice que tienen poder sobre las tormentas, que se deleitan con el envío de los viajeros hacia abajo en solitario... No debemos olvidar que las veelas son criaturas extremadamente lujuriosas_...".

En el rostro de Fleur Isabelle Delacour se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo a Hermione estremecerse de anticipación.

\- _Mione_ \- susurró la francesa en su oído - _¿Por qué te molestas en leer en un libro... algo que puedes sentir en tu propia piel?_

La francesa había empezado a depositar suaves besos en sucuello intercalados con algún que otro leve mordisco... ¡Oh! ¡Al carajo el libro! Su león Gryffindor empezaba a rugir con fuerza en su interior.

\- _¡Ah!_ \- gimió de dolor cuando se vió, literalmente, empotrada contra una pared. La veela había salido a la superficie, y ella... ella no se iba a quejar.

-_ Mione..._ \- susurró la francesa en su oído al mismo tiempo que la despojaba de sus pantalones- ¿te parece bonito ignorarme así? - dijo quitándole también la camiseta

-_ no..._ \- dijo Hermione entre besos - _¡Ah!_ \- gritó la castaña cuando sintió los dientes de Fleur mordiendo, de una forma dolorosamente placentera, su pezón - _¡Joder, Fleur!_

\- _Pequeña leoncita... esas palabras no son dignas de ti_ \- susurró la francesa al mismo tiempo que introducía su mano en la ropa iterior de la castaña - dime... ¿que decía ese libro de mí? - susurró antes de volver a centrarse en su cuello

\- _Decía...mmm... ¡Fleur, joder!_ \- gritó Hermione desesperada al notar como los dedos de Fleur jugaban fugazmente con su clítoris... para luego retirarse.

\- _Solo quiero saber lo que decía_ \- dijo la francesa retirando la mano y bajándola por su muslo, arañando con las uñas todo la piel que encontrara a su paso

\- _... que las veelas son... ¡ah!... criaturas extremadamente lujuriosas_ \- dijo con dificultad Hermione

\- _Lo comprendo_ \- dijo la francesa subiendo la mano hasta el centro de la castaña y trazando pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris - _y... ¿te gustaría contrastar ese dato, Mione?_

\- _¡Sí, joder, sí! ¡Follame ya!_ \- exigió la castaña

\- _Me encanta cuando te desesperas_ \- susurró antes de besarla e introducir dos de sus dedos sin previo aviso

\- _¡Dios!_ \- La castaña gritó ante aquella intrusión por sorpresa. Los dedos de la francesa habían adquirido un ritmo rápido, demasiado rápido; mientras su boca se encontraba en sus pezones, mordiendolos de una forma jodidamente dolorosa. La veela había tomado el control y Hermione se encontraba suspendida alto, muy alto.

\- _Mione..._ \- susurró la francesa al mismo tiempo que frenaba las embestidas de su mano

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ \- Gritó la castaña desesperada - _¿Por qué paras?_

\- _Es que... quiero que hagas algo_ _por mí_ \- dijo la francesa trazando suaves círculos sobre su clítoris

-_ Fleur, cariño_ \- dijo la castaña entre jadeos – _no creo que éste sea el momento de pedirme nada. Por favor..._ \- suplicó la castaña.

\- _Ya Mione, pero lo necesito ahora..._ \- la castaña jadeó y Fleur lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa - _Cariño, necesito que te corras... ahora._ \- Susurró la rubia ates de alcanzar su clítoris, esa pequeña bola de nervios, tomarlo entre sus dedos y pellizcarlo.

\- _¡Ah! ¡Por Merlín, Fleur!_ \- El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó, suspendido entre los brazos de la bruja francesa, hasta lo más alto. Las uñas de la leona se encontraban clavadas en el cuello de la bruja francesa mientras los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos para poder ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo. - _Te amo..._ \- Logró articular con dificultad.

Finalmente el cuerpo de la leona se desplomó en los brazos de la antigua campeona de Beauxbatons, que le acariciaba el pelo con cariño mientras ésta intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-_ Mon chéri_ \- susurró la francesa - _espero que le hayas cogido cariño a la experimentación y al método empírico, pero necesito que te recuperes porque me gustaría repetirlo..._

\- _mmmmm..._ \- Hermione gimió. Claro que le gustaría repetirlo. ¡Una y mil veces si fuera necesario!

_** FIN**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SI, CHIQUES, LO SÉ: ESTA FUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN FANFICTION, UN POCO SUBIDA DE TONO Y TODO ESO... PERO ME GUSTARÍA DECIROS QUE *REDOBLE DE TAMBORES*: ¡TENGO UN NUEVO PROYECTO ENTRE MANOS!**

**Digamos que Kim Possible fue una de las grandes series de mi infancia... y es hora de hacerle un... mhhhh ¿homenaje cutre?**

Pues eso, pasaros y salvaréis la vida de un gatito:

** s/11453361/1/Como-ser-una-hero%C3%ADna-adolescente-sin-perder-la-cabeza**

**Gracias por leer y esas cosas bonitas que os tendría que decir.**


End file.
